


Letting Go

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Break Each Other's Hearts Again." Kakashi & Sakura were together, but his insistence on holding onto his past pushed them apart. What happens if, after avoiding each other for two years, they meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me!

_"Break Each Other's Hearts Again" by Reba McEntire with Don Henley_

 _Lyrics by Reba McEntire_

 _Do you still drink whiskey_   
_Can I buy you a round_   
_If nobody's sitting here_   
_Do you mind if I sit down_   
_I was nervous when I saw you_   
_I almost walked away_   
_But now I can't believe what I'm about to say_

 _CHORUS:_   
_These arms wanna hold you_   
_These lips wanna kiss you_   
_These eyes are glad to see you_   
_Baby, I miss you_   
_Let's drive each other crazy_   
_Like we did back then_   
_Why don't we get together_   
_And break each other's hearts again_

 _Maybe I've had one too many_   
_I don't wanna say too much_   
_We both know the reasons_   
_Why we didnt keep in touch_   
_We're no good for each other_   
_Still its hard to let it go_   
_I'm trying to be strong_   
_But babe you gotta know_

 _CHORUS_

 _Lovin' you should be the last thing on my mind_   
_It feels so good to let you hurt me one more time_

 _CHORUS_

 _Why don't we get together_   
_And break each other's hearts again_

 __

* * *

She stood at the bar, sake cup in her hand, trying to pretend she wasn't there. She'd seen him walk in a few minutes ago and was trying to find a way to excuse herself.

She didn't want to be here. She'd been successful at avoiding him for nearly two years now. She'd buried herself at the hospital, volunteered for missions with every other team in the village. When she was in town, she went straight home from work and spent the evening in her apartment.

Finally this evening, she'd been able to dodge Ino no longer. She'd let her drag her out to the ninja bar and she should have known better. It was just her luck that he'd be in town that night and here at the bar at the same time.

Gai squeezed his shoulder before leaving the table he was sitting at and joined Tenten at the bar. Shizune walked in then and Genma stood up to greet her. He was alone.

She stared at him a full minute before signaling the bartender for another round. Steeling herself, she picked up the bottles and approached the table. He looked up at her and her heart did a slow roll in her chest.

She'd never stopped loving him. She'd never been able to forget him. Late at night, it was his hands on her skin, his lips on hers, his voice in her ear.

She stood there, unable to speak. What was she doing? They'd split for a reason. They'd agreed to go their separate ways.

But she knew why. She still loved him. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to wrap her arms around him, capture his lips with hers and pour two years worth of sorrow and loneliness into the kiss. Her eyes drank him in, from the messy hair, to the headband and mask to the ever-present uniform.

She didn't notice the tears start to fall. She had missed him so much.

* * *

He watched the play of emotions across her face and was grateful for his mask. Two years was a long time to avoid someone. Two years of long solo missions. Two years of avoiding home.

And the entire two years, all he'd ever thought about was touching her and kissing her again. Every single night, he'd gone to sleep wishing she were still in his arms. Everywhere he'd gone, he'd seen her face. Every person he'd fought, he'd wished she was with him.

Every time he got hurt, he wanted her hands on him healing him. He'd lost interest in his books, because every single heroine had pink hair and big green eyes.

He wished Gai hadn't talked him into coming tonight. He wished Genma hadn't seen him go into his apartment. He wished the damned dogs had even left him alone. But they hadn't.

So here he was, and now he was staring at her staring at him. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her close. All he could think of in that minute was pouring every ounce of loneliness and heartache he'd felt over the last two years into the lips she was currently licking in her nervousness.

 _He_ was nervous. It was a lowering thought how this one woman could reduce him to this. But she could. She was the one person in the entire world that he'd fallen in love with. And he knew he'd love her for the rest of his life.

He drank her in with his eyes and noticed the pale face, the darkness under her eyes. Her pink hair was pulled back severely into a ponytail and forgotten. She wore the same uniform, the same boots, the same everything. Except the sadness in her eyes. That was new.

She held one bottle of the Sake out and he took it. He set it on the table and stood up next to her. She shook her head, the tears making trails down her face and all he could think of in that moment was making the pain stop.

He took the other bottle, set it on the table and there in front of every ninja, pulled her into his arms, lowered his mask and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around him and held him as close to her as she could.

They broke apart and stared. Green eyes met dark ones and the longing was the same in both. "We split for a reason."

"I know." Her words were whispered. "I...can't..." she shook her head, her tears saying as much as any words.

He felt the shards of his heart begin to merge back together. Holding her in his arms was everything and he couldn't...he could  _not_  be apart from her anymore.

"Let's go." Was all he could say, and they turned and left the bar.

* * *

His apartment was closest. They made it just inside the door before their lips fused together again. Two years of pain, two years of being apart and they couldn't even talk. She pulled at his shirt. He yanked her shorts. It took them seconds to be naked and he picked her up and carried her, still kissing, into his bedroom.

When he entered her a moment later, they both closed their eyes. They were home and they knew it. They were where they belonged and this time, this time they swore they'd make it work. This time, they couldn't let the past get in the way.

He worshiped her body throughout the night. She learned him all over again. They made love time and again, unable to stop touching, stop tasting, stop simply being together.

"Don't. Don't go again." She said as dawn broke over the horizon. He was curled around her back, holding her to him.

He kissed her shoulder. "I can't. I can't be apart from you again. I stopped living for two years, Sakura."

She turned to him and looked up into his mis-matched eyes. "You can't protect me from everything. What happened all those years ago was  _not_  your fault."

He looked away from her at a spot on the wall. "I know. I know that." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I've realized that I'd rather take the risk then not have you at all."

She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. "I know you believe in me. I know you trust me. I know. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Her voice was muffled but he understood the words.

"That wasn't it. I...I just needed time, Sakura." She looked up at him again. "I wasn't ready to love. I should have been. I know that. But now I am." He tightened his arms around her and kissed her slowly, thoroughly.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was impatient. I pushed. Let's...let's try to put it behind us?"

He ran his fingers down her face, soaking in everything about her again, though he'd long ago used his sharingan to memorize every tiny detail. "Yes."

Their lips met again and once more, they loved. Slow, soft, she welcomed him into her body again. He loved her, pouring every ounce of emotion he'd suppressed for the last two years into it. They let go, then, of the past, of the pain and turned to the future.

"Marry me, Sakura." He whispered to her much later.

She was afraid to hope. She was afraid to say yes, but she wanted it more than she could ever say. She looked into his eyes and knew that things were going to be different.

"Yes."


End file.
